1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor having reinforcing frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small or medium size tractor is designed basically for engaging in operations with a working implement such as a rotary plow connected to the rear of a tractor body. It is sometimes desired today to attach a front loader or a mid-mount mower to achieve an increased range of operation. For attaching a front loader, however, the tractor body must be reinforced since the tractor body undergoes loads different from those encountered in ordinary operations. As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open Publications S61-37086 and S63-156240, for example, a tractor body is reinforced by connecting reinforcing frames extending longitudinally thereof. A front loader is attached to the reinforce frames.
The body strength may be increased by connecting the reinforcing frames extending longitudinally of the tractor body. Thus, the tractor body can fully withstand loads acting thereon during operations with the front loader in particular. Usually, the reinforcing frames for increasing the body strength of the tractor are disposed below a principal portion of the tractor body. For attaching a mid-mount mower between front and rear wheels, the reinforcing frames are obstructive and have to be detached.